Save Ziva 2: He's back
by ncisgirl18
Summary: Kate has disappeared and Ziva gets call from same man who was supposed to be dead


Save Ziva 2: He's back

10 years later, Kate has disappeared and Ziva gets a call from same man who was supposed to be dead.

10 years later on Kate's 10th birthday party

Kate jumped on Ziva and Tony's bed, "Awake up! Today's my birthday! I want Auntie Abby, Mcgee, Bishop, Ducky, and Jimmy here for my birthday party!" Tony sat up, "Well, Kate. Your mother and I are taking you to work with us to see them."

Kate got off bed, "Okay, I'll wake up Tommy." Kate walked to her 6 year old brother, Tommy's room. Ziva sighed, "Guess, we need to get ready for work." Ziva's phone rang. Ziva answered, "Hello?" "I know where you are." Strange man replied. Ziva looked at cell id, "Who is this?" Strange man hang up.

"Who was it?" Tony asked. "I do not know. The stranger knows where I am." "Do you want Mcgee to trace the number?" Ziva nodded, "Yes."

1000

Ziva and Tony arrived in bullpen. Ziva walked up to Mcgee's desk, "Mcgee,can you do something?" "Yeah, Ziva." Ziva gave her phone to Mcgee, "Can you trace this number? Someone called me earlier and he knows where I am."

Mcgee traced phone number, "It's from Parma, Italy." "What? I only know one person is Ray. He's dead for 10 years." "Maybe someone else knows." Ziva's phone rang. Ziva answered, "David. What? Yes, we dropped her off at school. No, we didn't pick her up. Are you saying she's gone?" Ziva hang up, "That was school principal. Kate has disappeared. I'm going down to daycare to see if Tommy is still there." "Okay, I'll out BOLO out on Kate Dinozzo." Mcgee replied. Tony sighed, "We had party planned now she's gone." "Don't worry, Tony. We will find her."

Ziva walked up, "Tommy is still in daycare." "Okay, Ziva. You and Bishop go to school and talk to principle." Bishop walked up, "I'm sorry. I got stuck in traffic." "Never say you're sorry." Mcgee and Tony replied at same time. Ziva walked by, "Bishop, we're going to school to talk to principle." "Do we have a case?" "Yeah, Kate has disappeared."

Bishop and Ziva walked to elevator. Abby walked up, "Tony! You need to check this out!" Abby opened up video on screen, "I think Ray faked death but look." Mcgee and Tony's jaw dropped open as a man and Kate got in car, "Kate is not supposed to be in car with stranger." "Well I read his lips that he commented to be your brother." "I don't have a brother."

"Right. I clicked on his face then it showed up that it's Ray." Tony gasped, "He faked death for 10 years." "That means he must have kidnapped Kate then have revenge on Ziva." "I'll call Ziva." Tony dialed Ziva. Ziva answered, "Yes, Tony?" "He faked death. We saw camera front of school." Ziva gasped, "Well, principal told us that Ray is your brother then I told him Ray is lying. We're-" Gunshot rang out. "Ziva! Are you there?" No answer. 2 seconds later, Ziva put gun away, "Tony, it's fine now. Someone fired gun at us but we're fine now." Abby sighed, "God, you had us worried." Ziva and Bishop got in car, "We're on way back." "Ziva." "Yes, Bishop?"

"Someone is behind you." Ziva looked around to discover a man pointing gun at Ziva, "Excuse me, you're pointing gun at federal agents." "Ziva, we're on way!" Tony hang up as Mcgee and Tony ran to elevator. "Get out of car." Ziva reached to seat belt as Bishop reached for gun. Ziva got out of car. "Get down on your knees." Ziva sat down on knees, "You're going to jail." "Shut up! You! Get out of car!" Bishop got out of car with gun behind her back then walked to sat next to Ziva.

Bishop whispered, "I have plan." Ziva nodded. Men aimed gun at Ziva's head, "I work for Ray. He's alive and he sent me here to kidnap Kate and shoot you." "So it's true, he's alive. Where is he?" "He's in Italy." Ziva heard gun click and a car coming, "Now, Bishop." Ziva knocked gun out of men's hand as Bishop stood up and pointed gun at him. Men grabbed gun from Ziva. 4 seconds later, Tony and Mcgee arrived as two gunshots rang out, "Ziva!"

Tony and Mcgee ran up to where gunshot came from to discover Ziva was shot in stomach, "Bishop, what happened?" Bishop put gun away, "He shot Ziva as I shot him." Mcgee checked his pulse, "He's dead." Tony walked over to Ziva then placed hands on wound, "Mcgee, call ambulance now." "I just did. They should be here any minute." Bishop replied. Ziva groaned, "Tony, if you were with us then this couldn't have happened. He…." Ziva gasped for air. "Ziva, stay with us." "He works for Ray. He's alive and in Italy. He sent him to kill me and take Kate." "It's okay, Zi. Mcgee and I will go to Italy. Bishop and Abby will be with you." Ziva nodded. Ambulance arrived then put Ziva on bed. Ziva grabbed Tony's hand, "Please stay with me." "Go ahead, Tony. I will call Ducky and Jimmy to come here." Bishop replied. Tony got in ambulance with Ziva.

Mcgee dialed Jimmy. Jimmy answered, "Yes, Mcgee?" "I need you and Ducky here. We got a body. Ziva is in hospital because she got shot and Bishop is fine." "OK, I will tell Ducky."

3 hours later

Ziva was still in surgery. Abby and Tony were in waiting room. Abby sat down next to Tony, "Tony, we will find Kate and Tommy soon if they're alive." Mcgee walked up, "Hey, Tony." "Hey, anything on Kate?" "Not yet. We had found Ray's house but they're not there."

Doctor came out, "Ziva is out of surgery and she's not awake yet and you may see her. She lost so much blood and she miscarried." Tony looked up, "She lost a baby?" "Yes, Ziva was 6 weeks along." Doctor walked away. Tony walked in Ziva's room then sat down next to Ziva. Abby and Mcgee left back to NCIS.

Tony moved his chair closer to bed then held Ziva's hand. Doctor came in, "Sir, is Tommy Dinozzo your son?" "Yes." "He have been rushed to ER because he wasn't able to breathe." "Is he fine now?" "Yes, he's fine now. He has asthma." Tommy walked in then sat next to Tony. Doctor gave a incher, "He will want this when he's having hard time breathing." Tony grabbed it, "Thank you, doctor." Tommy rested his head on Tony's lap, "Is mommy sick?" Tony ran through Tommy's hair with his fingers, "Your mommy is hurt but she will be fine." Ziva started to wake up, "Tony?"

Tony looked up, "Hey, Ziva. You're in hospital. Mcgee found Ray's house but he and Kate aren't there. You lost a baby." Ziva looked right, "I lost a baby? Is Tommy okay?" ""He's fine now. Doctor gave me incher because he have asthma."

"Hey, you're awake." Tony and Ziva looked up to discover Ray was there, "Ray." Mcgee and Bishop were walking until they saw Ray as they took gun out, "NCIS!" "Relax. I'm giving up. I will tell you where Kate is then you can throw me in jail." Mcgee handcuffed Ray then took him away. Bishop walked in, "I guess we have Ray now. We still need to find Kate."

Ziva nodded, "Tony, why don't you take Tommy home." Tony nodded then kissed Ziva then left hospital with Tommy and Bishop.

Ncis

Mcgee and Tony were in a room with Ray. Tony sat Ray at other side of table then sat at other side, "Can you tell me where Kate is. We were supposed to have her 10th birthday party but she has disappeared because of you." Ray chuckled, "Oh, she's in a shelter in DC somewhere." Tony stood up, "Exactly where?" "Somewhere. You may want to save Ziva." "Why?" "Because I hired two men. One is dead and other isn't. He's probably at hospital." Tony looked at Mcgee then they both ran out of building with Bishop.

Hospital

Man walked into Ziva's room. Ziva was sleeping. Men walked up and shoved pillow on Ziva until she dies. Ziva was kicking until Tony ran in then pulled men and threw him on ground and aimed gun at him. Bishop out oxygen mask on Ziva, "You're okay now." Mcgee handcuffed men then took him to NCIS. Tony put gun away then walked to Ziva, "You okay?" Ziva gasped for air, "Yeah, I'm fine." "Bishop, why don't you go and I'll stay here with her." Bishop nodded, "Okay, Tony." Tony kissed Ziva on forehead. "Next time, if someone was going to kill me, you could stay with me so you could stop someone." Tony sat down, "I'm sorry, Ziva."

Tony's phone rang. Tony answered, "Dinozzo. What, he's dead? For real? Okay." Tony hang up, "Ray killed himself. Now we won't know where Kate is."

Ziva rested her head on pillow, "It's going to take a while to find her."

Save Ziva 3: Find Kate coming soon


End file.
